


Spring Beau, It’s You

by crudeplay



Series: deeper conversation [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort Food, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, and jeno is just w h i p p e d for him, but then they turn soft for eo, chaotic first encounter, late night bickering, renjun shifts from being cute to confident to shy, suddenly there’s lot of Feelings, they fight over the last tub of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudeplay/pseuds/crudeplay
Summary: Jeno is a tired college student. Renjun is alone on his birthday.Alternately: two strangers fight over a tub of ice cream, they argue and call each other names. Aha. Things burgeon from there.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: deeper conversation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Spring Beau, It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY, HUANG RENJUN <33
> 
> [turn this into series because i feel like writing how their relationship snowballs as time ticking and tysm (!!!!) if you decide to give this one shot a chance :”D]

Jeno blinks listlessly, grasping a little cold air in the 24 hours convenience store before trailing his eyes back on the other customer in his stars-printed pajamas that freezes in front of him.

If freezes in rage is a phrase, then Jeno will claim it to describe the person. 

They are on the same wavelength.

And maybe in the same form of cravingness and desperation too when both start to elbow each other’s ribs again and yelp between the “excuse you, I got it first, tiny pea” “no back off stinky socks, I was here longer than you,” “there are various of ice cream!!” “but i want this!!” lines and pushing off each other for quite a good minute in front of the freezer.

Jeno is always a gentleman and Mark Lee can approve that. But there’s something he can sell his pride for, though it doesn’t occur daily. (Actually, this kind of crisis never ensues.)

For example, when it involves the bucket round container in its blue packaging glory.

You see, Jeno is currently dwelling with an endless loop of sleepless nights, exhaustingly catching up with the piled-up deadlines as he was procrastinating the whole week binge-watching Reply series only for him to end up being heartbroken for three hours. That was more than a mere reason to crave for his comfort food, to soothe his own catastrophic heart and his mind that keeps malfunctioning tonight.

That cold entity is the only thing that can help Jeno to keep going, and trusting his lagging HP laptop to successfully save those documents.

Thus, yes. 

Jeno will do everything (and that includes him leaving his alpha male exterior momentarily) to get his hand on the Oreo ice cream that shines dazzlingly from under the see-through cover or he’s gonna wail under the cocoon of his comforter. This semester sucks, Jeno reckons and the second option is nothing near decent to save his grade.

“Okay, okay. Let’s do this fair and square. Once and for all.” The guy proudly says before cringing on himself for the next moment. That was a bad choice of words and Jeno seconds that. 

Both of them back off few meters away from the freezer. There's like a sealed, silence agreement between the two on not to make any move on that last precious piece. Details.

Jeno then raises his eyebrows, back to being skeptical. The sudden offer is enticing but Jeno has trust issues. “And that's on...?” Yet he still asks, out of curiosity.

He crosses his hand on the chest, looking far away to the various brand of ramen on the shelf in front.

“How about…”

Jeno blames his caffeine-induced mind when he abruptly caught himself staring at that pouty lips longer than he should. And this is weird because... first, he was looking at ramen, not a _man_ and two, it's always Jeno who’s under the spotlight and snatching those intrigued stares.

Never the other way around.

“....we ask the cashier who’s gonna pay for it?” The soft voice trails off, swallowed by the boasting air-conditioner from above.

Jeno gapes before exhaling in disbelief. "And that means whoever got chosen by that high-schooler gets to have the last tub? That’s sickeningly unfair.”

There are so many _get_ forms in his sentence but that's the least of Jeno’s concern right now. He could inarguably care less when the ball is not in his court. _What had happened to fair and square, once and for all?_

“Why would it be unfair, dude?” The stranger rubs his temple in frustration. That’s the best idea he could come up with - he then glances at his watch - at two in the morning. “They pay for it, come on.”

Jeno leans his waist on the freezer. He catches a glimpse of that little tiny fist before quickly diverts his attention. “No, it’s unfair because you have that cutie privilege.” That fist was adorable. He snorts then, an incoherent noise tumbles out as a package. “He will ABSOLUTELY choose you, shortie.”

“Wh- what?” The brunette looks utterly confused. From cutie to shortie in such a short span of time is offensive. “I don’t know one can mutter a compliment that sounds like an insult.”  
  
Renjun frowns get deeper as the blond guy chuckles heartily and oh. His eyes are turning into well-shaped crescent. And _oh_. He thinks that the pair of eyes are qualified enough for the eighth world wonder title – all thanks to the minuscule mole that dances along with the features.  
  
“Which part sounds like an insult to you?”

The scarce moisture in Renjun’s throat dries up when he realised the guy’s attention is back on him. 

“The shortie part.” He mutters out nonchalantly, though he’s quite pissed off. 

“Fine sorry for— eh but you called me stinky socks??”

“And?? you’d called me tiny pea first!!” 

Renjun scrunches his nose as he waits the guy in his grey hoodie to counter his remark. Did they really use all those lame names for each other? Whatever. He just wishes this guy will give up and he can complete his commission in peace.

“But I said you’re a cutie, didn’t I?”

Renjun rolls his eyes. “Correction. You only implied that I'm cute.” Maybe he needs to grab coke too after this so that the gas can kill all these frisky butterflies in his tummy. Or sprite. Any can do. “And are you exclaiming for a cancel out right now?”

The guy snickers and jams his hand into his hoodie pocket. “I mean- yeah. It's obvious.” The guy then clasps his hand together and it takes the whole ounce of Renjun’s rationality not to melt under the gaze. “Look, can you just give the last tub to me?”

Renjun deliberately cut off the eye contact. Those shimmery orbs are harmful for a panicked gay like him.

“Gimme the reason why you want this so much? Bet it will be not as solid as mine...”  
  
“Jeno.” The taller provides. A delicate smile creeps up on his face. “That's my name.”

Renjun clears his throat. “Right, gimme the reason, Jeno.”

Apparently, he had fly from Jilin to Seoul, crossing borders for few times in a lifetime but this is his first time encountering a rare name. And a beautiful one too, replaying like a broken cassette in his mind.

_Jeno. Jeno. Jeno._

“So you know how...” The low baritone voice starts its narration and Renjun is quick to drag his wandering mind back to reality. Back to Jeno.

  
“That’s sad.” Renjun comments out emotionlessly and Jeno purses out his lips, offended.

He didn't just create up a perfect narration of his misery tale to convince an unnamed foe, just for him to invalidate his reasons straight away like a cruel person he is.

“Of course you find everything about me sad. And pathetic.”

Jeno doesn't intend to laugh - like not at all - but when the stranger tilts up his head due to the impact of his constant laugh, Jeno can't help but to laugh along.

That was... a captivating view. Maybe a little more addictive than the serotonin boost he got from cycling.

“I'm not saying anything, okay? But I'm glad you're aware of that.” Renjun tries to steady his wobbly legs as the laughter dies down. “But still, my reason is more valid so lemme win this, ok?”  
  
“No...” Jeno halts his words midway. He doesn't know this fun-size guy’s name yet. “Wait, what's your name?”

“Renjun.”  
  
Jeno nods. “No, Renjun. I wanna know your ultimate reason too.” He registers the name instantly in his memory (and his heart but shush. He doesn't want Jaemin to make fun of him for months.)   
  
“Well,” Renjun pulls on his sleeve to cover his shivering hand. “Today is my birthday. And I was in sudden crave for this ice cream. I mean- we're in the same boat. You want it as a catalyst and I need this to wash my loneliness away.”

Jeno’s heart drops all the way down to his large intestine. Mild hyperbole. But mom did he really just ruin someone’s birthday today?  
  
“WAIT, that sounds so dramatic!” Renjun cringes for the second time tonight. “I didn’t mean that I'm so lonely or whatever. For a clarification I just-”

“Do you always celebrate your day alone?”

Shock is an understatement for Renjun when Jeno asks him in such a... what is that? Worry? Concern manner? Listen. Renjun is an independent man, and he thrives in his own solitude. Thus, to have someone staring at you with genuineness like he’s the only one matters at the sheer moment is odd.

And Renjun feels cherished though it's scantily uncommon for him.

“Yeah. My family is not here. They’re in China but it’s not a big deal, I swear.” As he grows up, Renjun learns that birthday isn’t as special for him. He's just a year wiser and that's that. “I adapted to this like two years ago.” Renjun shuts his mouth afterwards. _That was tmi, Renjun._ He carefully brings his eyes to Jeno, not knowing what to expect. 

“I have an idea.” Jeno says after awhile, contemplating nervously before beaming at Renjun.

“You got something better than mine?”

Jeno gulps down his saliva. Proposing an inkling that he deduces the probability is near negative isn’t something he fond of but there will be an exception. For Renjun.

_You tend to break your own rule for someone, anyway. It's all about time._

“What if I bought this then we share it together? In my studio down the street.” Jeno’s heart thumps louder against his rib cage as he eyes Renjun’s jaw goes slack. “I understand! I mean- if you feel uncomfortable or whatsoever then you can say no. Or we can have it at your place...? I just think it's nice to have a company on your special day.”   
  
Oh.  
  
 _Oh.  
_

Renjun narrows his eyes towards Jeno, trying to devoid his amplifying sympathetic nervous system inside.

“Wait, you aren't operating any kidnapping scheme, are you?”

“Nooooo what did you take me for?” Jeno whines and there’s a relieve grin pulls up the corner of his lips afterwards. He slides off the freezer’s opening because Renjun didn't say no to his offer, did he?

“Do I look like a wanted criminal or sort?” He continues and slightly winces as the cold tub touches his palm.

Renjun grins cheekily. “To be very honest, no. You’re fairly stunning. And hot. Even with those dark, panda eye bags.” Come on. He is more appreciative when it comes to _fine_ arts. He recognises them when he sees one. That’s inarguably Renjun’s element.

Jeno bites back those ugly squeals crawling up from his chord, shutting his eyes for a moment because _holy shit_ Renjun can't just say that to him with his cute dimpled smile. His entire life rotating the sun, nobody ever teaches Jeno how to withstand a honest sweet talker.  
  
Especially an enthralling one like Renjun.

“Shut up, Renjun. I might fall in love.” Jeno whispers out. And no. The other doesn't hear him.

He walks to the front counter with one hand carrying the tub while his other hand is clasping tightly on Renjun’s pale one.

Rewinding how that happened, Jeno was subconsciously tugging on Renjun’s hands as he kept rubbing them off. And as soon as he realized the presto occurence, Jeno was quick to retreat back his hand (with full of regrets) when the latter seamed their fingers faultlessly.

“Silly. This is better than any heat pack I’ve ever had, so don't let go.”

Jeno was stunned and Renjun was shy.

And Jeno could tell because? Because he could instantaneously feel the icy hand in his and those flushed, rosy cheeks are more than a giveaway. But again, who’s Jeno not to comply and unlink them when Renjun had solicited him in his small, angelic voice? 

“I don't know both of you’re still here?” The exhausted high-schooler - Renjun glances at his tag - _Jisung_ , had said to them while his hand busy scanning the barcode.

“How would you know when you keep dozing off, young man?” 

Jisung sticks his tongue out to Jeno before pressing on the cash register. These two are the regular customers here but it never hits his mind that they’re lovebirds. This finding is unseen for and fresh, nonetheless.

He accidentally steals a glance at the intertwined fingers and sighs in disgust. _Why do adults love to do pda in public?_

A few minutes had passed when Jeno takes the plastic bag from Jisung, as he skittishly winks to the part-timer before pushing off the glass door.His mind is short curcuiting because one second he feels like yeeting himself out of the window and one second after that, _given the sheer moment_ , he feels like the whole world is his when Renjun starts to swing their hands aimlessly as their shadows discern behind.

Renjun’s presence is the cause. Fathom.

Their journey to Renjun’s place is draped with serenity – or something akin to peace and solace. Renjun squeezes Jeno’s warm hand as they trudge along the sideways, and watching silently as cherry blossoms start to bloom in the grace of Spring.

It's dark and silent, yet the luminous yellow light from the street lamp posts are lending them a bit of clarity on the scenery.

“I have a question.” Jeno murmurs under his steady breath. “Why would you wear your pajamas to the store? It’s cold outside, Renjun.”

It’s harder than Renjun thought for him to keep the telltale of his swelling heart to himself because really – why would there be a small box of choco pie Jeno hastily grabbed from near the counter, and a birthday candle he forcefully asked Jisung to find in the store in the plastic bag?

Renjun are imagining things now because analogous to popular belief; he's a hopeless romantic.

“I was sleepy when working on my painting.” He replies after some time and hums as Jeno pats his hair gently. Renjun glows differently under the moonlight and Jeno can't help himself. He inexplicably can’t. “So I put on my crocks and run there without thinking.”  
  
Jeno chuckles lowly as he glances at those droopy eyes. “You’re insufferable.” Renjun lips moulded into endearing pout and he must never realized he’s doing that extra excessively when he’s thinking hard. Or when he's drowning in his trance.   
  
Wandering with Renjun under the cloudless night sky like this just renders Jeno to wish more. If he's given the chance(s), he wanna know _more_ about Renjun.

Everything about him. 

From the smallest random to the biggest deep pieces of him.

While for Renjun, having someone giggling on his daily life tale is borderline bizarre for him because he's used in walking home alone. And lonely. Perhaps Renjun has something memorable to mark on his March, 23rd journal column now instead of a blank page. Or a day to reminisce one year later on the same date. 

The most thrilling part? He can finally satisfy his long-overdue craving for the oreo flavored ice cream. Only this time, he’s with someone.

On his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> “How do I pay half of the price? Online transfer? Or do you prefer cash?”
> 
> “Nope. A movie date with me sounds better.”
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_crudepIay)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/_crudepIay)


End file.
